Visita
by Omar Granados
Summary: Shinji se queda a cuidar a Asuka en la casa de la familia Sohryu un lunes mientras Kyoko y Yui acompañan a sus esposos al aeropuerto por una mision de su compañia. ¿Que le pasara a Ikari en la casa de su mejor amiga? One-shot UA


En teoría debería estar continuando "La Misión Continua" mi fic de Digimon Tamers, pero he estado algo presionado por un proyecto de video que me dejaron en vacaciones (el cual ya he avanzado, pero aun no acabo); lo cual me estreso un poco en seguir con esa historia.

Para aminorar esa presión seguí explorando series, y me encontré con Shin Seiki Evangelion, la cual capto completamente mi atención por su desarrollo psicológico y mitología, razón por la cual quiero experimentar escribiendo algo de esta serie (lo que a continuación leerás, y espero te agrade)

Empezare con algo sencillo, un One-shot, una continuación en el Universo Alternativo en el que piensa Shinji al terminar la serie (cosa que a muchos fans desagrado), que ahora solo pienso como un capítulo, pero si me inspiro podría seguir con esto. Sin más que decir, lean.

**Shin Seiki Evangelion**, personajes de cualquier tipo y relacionados no me pertenecen, **son propiedad de su creador original Hideaki Anno, estudio Gainax (anime) y Yoshijuki Sadamoto (manga).**

No tengo ningún fin de lucro al hacer esta historia, solo pretendo divertirme y divertir a los lectores.

¿Que viene después de un fin de semana? Usualmente el lunes, y muchos lo detestan. Volver a la rutina... en fin. Y para un estudiante no es para menos, en especial para Shinji Ikari, un autentico perezoso.

Son las 6 de la madrugada, y su despertador empieza a sonar anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día.

-"Solo otros 5 minutos..." - dijo adormilado Ikari, para después refugiarse bajo su cobija.

Esos 5 minutos fueron creciendo hasta llegar un segundo llamado, esta vez de su madre Yui

-Hijo, levántate de una vez - gritaba Yui con la intención de despertar a su hijo.

Aunque más que eso, era para evitar otro conflicto como el de hace unos días con una de las amigas de su hijo, quien amablemente pasaba a despertarlo.

Shinji se levanto de la cama, y fue a bañarse y cambiarse de una vez, era lunes y no estaba dispuesto a soportar otra cachetada de Sohryu. Después de esto bajo a desayunar.

-¿Y ese milagro?- pregunto Yui.

-Hoy no estoy de humor para aguantar los regaños de Asuka, ya con los tuyos son suficientes - respondió el Ikari menor.

-Deberías ser más considerado con tu madre - menciono Gendo tras el periódico que ya leía.

Tras ese pequeño incidente, la familia desayuno tranquila y silenciosamente.

Se oyó el sonido de un timbre...

-Voy yo - dijo Shinji.

Se encamino a la puerta, de la cual fue arrojado ante las costumbres de Asuka.

-¡Buenos días! - saludo alegremente la pelirroja

-Buenos días Asuka - contestaron al unísono los padres del Ikari menor.

-Supongo que aun no se despierta ¿cierto? - pregunto Asuka.

-De hecho ya, y parece que ni aun así se salva de algún golpe tuyo - contesto divertida Yui.

-¡Fíjate cuando abres la puerta! - le reclamaba enojado Ikari.

-Con que era verdad, hoy lloverá seguro - respondió divertida Sohryu.

-Toma tu almuerzo hijo - le hablo Yui a su hijo mientras sostenía una pequeña bolsa.

-Gracias - respondió mientras la tomaba.

Shinji solo busco su mochila, y la sujeto.

-Bien, ya nos vamos. Hasta luego - se despedía Asuka del matrimonio Ikari.

-Antes de que se vayan, déjame decirte algo, Asuka.

-¿Que pasa? - pregunto Sohryu

-Shinji dice que no aguanta tus regaños.

-"Ni porque soy su hijo pudo guardar eso..." - pensó Shinji, temeroso de su posterior e inmediato destino

-No se preocupe señora, me las pagara mas tarde. Ahora vámonos kind - dijo la pelirroja con cierto aire molesto.

Dicho esto, ambos chicos se encaminaron a la escuela.

Asegurándose que ambos chicos no los escucharan, Gendo bajo el periódico

-Se que te molesto su comentario, ¿pero era necesario decirle eso? - cuestiono Ikari.

-Tenía que hacerlo. Shinji tiene que irse acostumbrando a su trato. Después de todo en algunos años seremos abuelos - contesto Yui con cierto aire de ilusión.

Su esposo la miro extrañado, y volvió a leer el periódico.

De camino a la escuela, no paso nada fuera de lo normal. Conversaron sobre como estuvo su fin de semana, platica a la cual se fueron integrando Hikari, Touji y Kensuke, a quienes encontraron de camino a la escuela. Fueron con calma, pues aun tenían tiempo para llegar a la escuela.

Se encaminaron de una vez, entraron y se ubicaron en sus respectivos lugares, al menos para dejar sus cosas, aun no llegaba la maestra.

-¿Y cómo está tu hermana? - pregunto Kensuke.

-Ya está mejor, la visite este fin de semana- respondió Touji.

Shinji se quedo viendo a la puerta...

-¿A quién esperas? - preguntaron insinuantemente ambos chicos.

-¿Triste por que hoy no tuviste nada interesante que ver? - pregunto Kensuke a sabiendas del accidente de su amigo hace ya algunos días con su nueva compañera de clases.

-Aun sigo pensando que eres un maldito afortunado - aseguro Touji.

Los pensamientos de los tres fueron instantáneamente echados al olvido al oír el sonido de un motor acercándose.

-¡Llego! - gritaron los 3 emocionados de ver salir de aquel auto rojo a una hermosa mujer, de violáceos cabellos y generosas curvas, que por causas del destino era su maestra. Bendito destino.

Aquella conocida reacción fue percibida por Horaki y Sohryu, quienes ya hastiadas de la bobería de aquellos "3 chiflados" decidieron tomar medidas drásticas, más que nada impulsadas por la actitud de ambas.

Los chicos estaban tan embobados en ver a su maestra (y Kensuke en sacar otra grabación sin importar que siempre los saludara igual), que no advirtieron la cercanía del enemigo, pero ya era tarde.

-¡Oye Hikari! ¿Que rayos haces? - preguntaba Touji mientras era sujetado de su oreja.

-¡Mi cámara! - gritaba Kensuke ante la caída de su preciado bien, también recibiendo un doloroso castigo en su oreja.

-Ya me hartaron con su actitud, ¡tengan un poco de decencia aquí! - regañaba furiosa la jefa de grupo.

Pero Shinji tampoco se salvo...

-Solo necesitaba un motivo. Gracias kind - menciono orgullosa Asuka mientras sostenía la oreja de Shinji.

-Oye, ¿acaso no puedo contemplar tranquilamente la belleza de una mujer? - cuestiono a su amiga.

-Si claro. Lo que pasa es que eres un completo pervertido. Y lo peor, con suerte - respondió la pelirroja soltando la oreja de su amigo

-No soy el único que piensa así - le secundo Touji, quien se sobaba su oreja - Por un momento hazle caso a tu esposa, ¿quieres?

Los aludidos enrojecieron sus rostros de vergüenza.

-¡Cierra la boca! - protestaron al unísono los aludidos a tal insinuación.

-Pero si hasta juntitos y parejos dicen eso, quien los viera - afirmo Suzuhara.

-Maldito, ya nos las pagaras - afirmo Ikari.

En ese momento entro Misato, mientras Hikari ordenaba al grupo.

-¡Hola muchachos! - saludo animadamente la maestra -. ¿De alguien es esto? - pregunto mientras sostenía al aparato destrozado que alguna vez fue cámara.

-Si, mía - respondió Kensuke mientras se acercaba llorando a recuperar su antiguo patrimonio. Al menos esperaba recuperar el casete de la grabación.

Se oyó el sonido de alguien tocando su una puerta

-Pase - dijo Misato

-Disculpe maestra, pero tuve que arreglar unos papeles de mi transferencia - dijo Ayanami, quien era la que entraba.

Después de algunas clases, llego la hora del receso, la cual es aprovechada por muchos para disfrutar de sus alimentos, y no era la excepción de las verdugas de "los 3 chiflados". Aunque una de ellas se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos a causa de un comentario que le hicieron en la mañana...

-¿Hikari, te puedo preguntar algo? - dijo Asuka con cierta duda.

-¿Que pasa?

-¿Tu que opinas de Shinji?

-¿Acaso te afecto lo de la mañana? - respondió un tanto burlona Horaki.

-Ayudame, ¿quieres? - respondió enojada Asuka.

-Pues se me hace un tanto tímido, raro y pervertido - contesto esto último con cierto enojo por lo de la mañana.

-Y eso es nada comparado con otras ocasiones - complemento Sohryu.

Hikari analizo la información, y llego a una conclusión...

-¿Acaso sientes algo por él? - inquirió melosa Horaki.

-¡Cállate! - respondió enojada la pelirroja.

-Tienes que empezar a ser más sincera, y no es malo empezar con uno mismo. O si sigues así vas a acabar asustando a todos los hombres que te pretendan - le aconsejo su amiga

Asuka reflexiono en aquella frase pronunciada por su amiga

-Lo siento, pero no puedo evitar ceder ante mis impulsos - se excuso Sohryu.

-Si sigues así, vas a acabar de asustar al pobrecito de Ikari - dijo Horaki.

-¿Que tratas de decir? - pregunto Asuka.

-Aunque sea pervertido o pelee contigo, es su forma de demostrar que le importas, es algo tímido para expresarlo de otra manera - explico la jefa.

¿Y que tal si era otra cosa? Ambos se llevan bastante bien a pesar de las discusiones, se entienden y apoyan. No podía afirmar que fuera otra cosa, después de todo los sentimientos suelen ser ambiguos.

Las clases se acabaron por ese día, y muchos se encaminaron a sus casas. Aunque no era el caso de Shinji.

Ya que Asuka pasaba a despertarlo todas las mañanas, ahora correspondía al chico pasar a la casa de su amiga a dejarla. Aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, era su forma de agradecer. Se encaminaron, y cuando se disponía a tocar la puerta, fue recibido por otro golpe.

-¿Como se siente estar de nuevo en el suelo? - pregunto burlona la pelirroja.

-Cállate ¿quieres? - contesto Ikari mientras se levantaba.

-¡Discúlpame Shinji! - hablo Kyoko al ver lo que había causado.

-¿Y por que saliste así tan de repente? - pregunto curiosa Asuka.

-Acaban de llamar a tu padre desde la empresa. Va a tener que ir a Alemania a una convención de motores de esos robots gigantes en los que trabaja, y como es urgente, lo voy a tener que acompañar al aeropuerto para hacer todo más rápido - respondió Kyoko.

-¡Genial! ¡Me quedare sola en casa! - grito Asuka ante la situación.

-Eso me recuerda algo, ¿Shinji, puedo pedirte algo? - pregunto la señora.

-Dígame - respondió Ikari.

-¿Podrías hacerte cargo de Asuka? - pregunto Kyoko.

Asuka se giro fingiendo estar enfadada, ¿acaso no podría cuidarse sola?, pensó, o sus padres no le tenían la suficiente confianza para dejarla sola, aunque fuera en su casa. Ni ella misma lo sabría.

-Pero tendría que avisarle a mis padres y... - dudo el chico ante la petición, aunque más que nada por zafarse de cumplir lo que le pedían.

-No te preocupes por eso. Hable a tu casa, y al parecer a Gendo también lo mandaron, ya ves que trabajan en la misma compañía, así que Yui y yo estamos en las mismas, pero ellos ya salieron - dijo la Sohryu mayor.

-Entonces sería más fácil ir a mi casa, solo déjeme buscar mi llave...

Otro inconveniente de los lunes, dejas abandonadas tus cosas, y no recuerdas donde están, y esta era una mala ocasión para que pasara esto. Maldita llave.

-No la encuentro - dijo Ikari.

-Tonto - complemento Asuka dándole un zape.

-Parece que no hay de otra, te la encargo Shinji. ¡Querido, vámonos! - grito a su marido.

-¡Ya voy! - dijo el señor mientras salía a la puerta del departamento.

-Tratare de regresar lo más rápido posible para que puedas regresar a tu casa, aunque lo dudo, debe haber mucha gente en el aeropuerto - le hablo al chico.

-De acuerdo - contesto resignado.

-Entonces nos vamos hija - dijo el padre de Asuka.

-¡Y no te aproveches de él!- insinuó Kyoko mientras cerraba la puerta.

-¡Cuando regreses me las vas a pagar! - grito Asuka enrojecida por la acusación de su madre.

-No eres la única - dijo Shinji.

-¿La única en que, kind? - pregunto Asuka, ya más calmada.

-Mis padres también me hacen ese tipo de insinuaciones.

-En fin, pasa - lo invito Sohryu, pues aun seguían detrás de la puerta.

-Gracias.

A pesar de que ambos vivieran en un conjunto habitacional, se notaban las diferencias entre casa y casa. La de su amiga tenía bastantes más puertas, todas con perilla, al contrario de las corredizas de su casa, además de que era más grande que la de suya. Se quedaron un rato viendo la televisión, pero lo único rescatable que encontraron fue algo relacionado con un impacto de un meteorito en la Antártica. No habit nada de su interés para ver. Así que decidieron hacer la poca tarea que tenían. Pero al terminar surgió un problema. Asuka se encamino al refrigerador a buscar algo de comer para los dos, era sencillo calentarlo, pero tal vez por las prisas de su madre, no había dejado nada preparado, y ella odiaba la comida rápida, después de todo hacia lo posible para conservar su cuerpo.

-Shinji, tenemos un problema, no nada para comer - le grito desde la cocina.

-Si quieres, puedo cocinar algo - le sugirió el chico.

-Pues no hay de otra, ven.

Algo así como media hora después, Shinji acabo de cocinar, y sirvió en dos platos su preparación, carne de res cocida con verduras, que cocino con salsa de soya. A su juicio había improvisado un poco, pero mejor fue a servir a la cocina, que ya había sido limpiada por Asuka, quien probó lo servido en el plato.

-¡De verdad esta delicioso! - dijo Asuka.

-Aunque improvise un poco, pero gracias, aun hay más si quieres.

Después de comer, se pusieron a jugar con una consola, que a juicio de Ikari, era lo mejor que había visto, ni siquiera necesitaba controles, ya que ellos lo eran; a pesar de que según Asuka, esa consola era un modelo antiguo en Alemania, decidiendo competir un juego de tenis, el cual finalizo con un triunfo de la anfitriona.

-¡Ja! ¡Soy la mejor! - grito Asuka ante su triunfo.

-Eso crees tú, ¡quiero la revancha! - le propuso Shinji.

Decidieron cambiar a un juego de baile, y al momento de empezar, algo extraño y desafortunado paso, la luz se fue, y de algún extraño modo, los 2 quedaron en una posición un tanto extraña e incómoda. Asuka encima de Shinji, casi a punto de unir sus labios. Lo normal hubiera sido alejarse, pero hay veces que los instintos no pueden reprimirse, y ambos chicos cedieron a sus impulsos.

Tal vez solo querían hacerlo pasar como un accidente y obtener así su primer beso, pero se unieron aun mas, podían sentir la necesidad del otro por decirse lo que no hablaban, lo que decían por medio de sus peleas y celos. Eran inexpertos, y sintieron la necesidad de separarse para obtener algo se aire nuevo para respirar.

-Discúlpame, pero... es que... yo... - trato de disculparse Ikari mientras se cubría el rostro ante una posible reacción violenta de su amiga.

-¡¿De que te disculpas, tonto? - le grito Sohryu, con furia en sus ojos.

Ella tomo la iniciativa, y arrincono al entonces despistado chico contra la pared, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y así obtener otro beso, aunque esta vez fue ligeramente interrumpida.

-No respires tonto, me haces cosquillas en la nariz - le dijo con un tono algo amenazante.

Lo sujeto de la nariz cerrando sus fosas, obteniendo lo que quería, aunque esta vez fue más largo, y Shinji casi cambio de color ante la falta de aire en sus pulmones.

Después de que su amiga le diera una pausa, cayo lentamente al suelo, sentado mientras sus manos los sostenían, se sentía débil.

-¿Ahora te queda claro, kind? - pregunto retadoramente Asuka.

-Pues sí, aunque no tienes que ser tan impulsiva - respondió Shinji, aun sentado pero ya con su color habitual.

-¿Y que hacemos ahora? - pregunto Sohryu.

-No lo sé, supongo que ahora somos pareja, pero ¿tenemos que decirlo? - dudo Ikari.

-Aun no, es temprano, solo disimulemos un tiempo - contesto la chica.

Kyoko regreso cuando la noche empezaba, encontrando a los 2 chicos viendo la televisión, aunque al acercarse se dio cuenta de que su hija estaba usando a Shinji como respaldo pues ya estaba dormida.

-Que bueno que haya regresado - hablo Ikari, quien ya se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la señora Sohryu.

-¿Te dio algún problema? - pregunto Kyoko.

-Aparte de los usuales, ningún otro - respondió.

-Entonces Ayudame a llevarla a su cuarto y te puedes ir.

Entre ambos la levantaron y la acostaron en su cama. Ikari no evito contemplar su rostro mientras dormía, aunque en ese momento le parecía una ironía ver tan pacífica a la usualmente explosiva Asuka. Le quito unos cabellos de su nariz, y fue sacado de su visión ante la advertencia de Kyoko, que lo estaba observando.

-Muchas gracias Shinji - le agradeció la señora Sohryu -. Ahora regresa a casa, Yui me hablo, dijo que ya viene de regreso y me pidió que te avisara, a estas horas ya debió haber llegado.

-No hay de que - se despidió Ikari tomando rumbo a su casa.

Kyoko cerró la puerta, mientras pensaba en que debió haber pasado algo en su ausencia.

Shinji regreso a su casa, y en ese instante se encontró con su madre Yui, aunque en ese momento solo pensaba en comer algo y dormir, tenía cosas en que pensar.

Aunque a pesar de que se durmió bastante temprano para sus hábitos, el sueño lo venció, y se quedo dormido, olvidando el mal carácter de Asuka, quien hizo su tradicional trabajo de despertarlo, no sin antes enterarse por medio de Yui que aun seguía dormido, y pasar silenciosamente a su cuarto.

Se acerco delicadamente, a sabiendas de que a estas horas estaba medio dormido.

-Oye Shinji - le dijo dulcemente al oído.

-Eh, ¿eres... tú, Asuka? - hablo somnoliento Ikari.

-Si - le contesto con el mismo tono de antes.

-Solo... otro rato - le pidió.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Despierta tonto! - le grito, aun al oído.

Shinji se levanto casi como impulsado, tal vez por el miedo, aunque volvió a empezar una discusión, mirando enojado a su amiga.

-¿Como es que eres tan bruta? - le cuestiono el joven.

-¡Lo que pasa es que eres un flojo! - le contesto Sohryu.

Yui solo río al oír las discusiones, tan altas que hasta la cocina se oían. También tenía la sospecha de que algo había pasado, aunque ella estaba más segura. Y aunque fuera o no así, hay cosas que no cambiaran.

Hice que Asuka tomara la iniciativa, porque a mi juicio, me parece un poco más decidida con lo que quiere obtener, con la característica duda e inseguridad de Shinji. Justamente eso es lo que me gusta de ellos 2, se complementan bien.

Después veré si publico otra historia de Shin Seiki Evangelion o continúo con mi otra historia, o ahí veré como me enredo.

Recuerden dejar reviews y críticas constructivas

Gracias por leer.


End file.
